De luz y sombra
by elilmare-phoenix
Summary: Ian Wolf tiene un precio puesto sobre su cabeza, la Maestra Jedi Iunadh Akai podría verse obligada a tomar una misión que no desea para capturar a su mejor amigo. Todo es sólo un reflejo de la eterna lucha de la orden Jedi contra el lado oscuro de la fuerza ¿o acaso hay algo más profundo moviendo los hilos desde las sombras?


Repasé algunos de los viejos volúmenes de la biblioteca, aunque en realidad era el olor a viejo y el polvo lo que llamaba mi atención. Me costaba trabajo recordar la última vez que estuve allí. Podría haber leído un poco más, pero supe que no me sería posible centrarme, no dejaba de dar vueltas a la pregunta que me acosaba desde que aterricé en Coruscant ¿Qué hacía que el consejo jedi me llamara con tanta urgencia?

Hacía años que era una jedi nómada, sólo iba a donde la fuerza me llamara. No tenía sentido que me trajesen para pedirme que tomara a un padawan. Sabían de antemano mi respuesta. El ruido de unos pasos me distrajo de mis reflexiones.

- Un día lluvioso y frío, típico de Coruscant.

Me giré para dar la cara a mi interlocutor tras escuchar su grave voz. Ahí estaba frente a mí uno de los más expertos y temibles sombras jedi. Sentí su enorme dominio de la fuerza recorrer la habitación. Buscaba asegurarse de que estuviéramos solos. Trató también de leerme pero se topó con una férrea barrera.

- Un talento lamentablemente desperdiciado el suyo, Maestra Akai  
- Maestro Dugbar, ningún talento que se use al servicio de la fuerza es malgastado.  
- Veo que recuerda un nombre que yo mismo casi he olvidado. ¿Cree que podría acompañarme?

Me limité a sonreír y seguirlo, ¿para qué negarme? La sola presencia de una sombra significaba que el Consejo debía traerse algo grande entre manos, podría haberme negado, pero no hubiera ganado nada. Tras un caminar silencioso llegamos a lo que supuse sería la habitación de Dugbar.

- Aquí es más seguro hablar, Maestra  
- ¿Es de verdad un asunto tan delicado como para debatirlo con tanto secreto?  
- Es un asunto que el Consejo consideró apropiado tratar con usted primero  
- Y... ¿Cuál sería?- pregunté incrédula.  
- Ian Wolf  
- Si quiere saber de Wolf tal vez debería acudir a los Sith, Maestro Dugbar- Sólo la mención del nombre me hizo incrementar mis barreras y ponerme a la defensiva.  
-Lo fascinante es que, al parecer, tampoco los Sith saben dónde está el Maestro Wolf. Mis informantes sugieren que incluso han puesto un precio a su cabeza...

La idea de que los Sith no pudieran hallar a Ian me arrancó una leve sonrisa, pero volví a reprimirme de inmediato. Uno no se ríe del Lado Oscuro frente a una sombra si aprecia su vida en algo.

- Al parecer el Wolf es un caso especial- replicó Dugbar, casi con desprecio- no hemos podido rastrear su presencia en La Fuerza. Sabemos que no ha muerto, pero no sabemos dónde pueda estar.  
- Con todo respeto, Maestro, si una legión de Sith y las mismas fuerzas de élite Jedi no pueden encontrarlo, ¿Para qué acudir con una humilde Maestra errante cómo yo?  
- ¿Me está diciendo que no sabe nada del paradero de Ian Wolf?  
- ¿Debería? Le recuerdo que él pasó al lado oscuro y por poco escapé con mi vida. Estuvo a punto de asesinarme.  
- Y yo le recuerdo que crecieron juntos en el templo Jedi y ni siquiera se distanciaron cuando partieron cada uno con sus respectivos maestros, tras convertirse en Padawans, esa fuerte conexión de ustedes en la fuerza ¿fue así de frágil?

Podía no tener la edad ni experiencia de Dugbar, pero reconocía una provocación tan clara de inmediato.

- No sé que fue, y ya no tengo intención de revivir historia antigua, Maestro  
- ¿Me está diciendo que no le guarda ningún rencor por la muerte de esos inocentes que debían proteger?  
- No existe emoción, sólo existe paz. Ese es el código Jedi. La ira lleva al Lado Oscuro, usted lo sabe mejor que nadie, Maestro sombra Dugbar.

Durante menos de un segundo la irritación , o tal vez la furia, recorrió la cara de Dugbar. Sé que fue temerario llamarle sombra, no obstante debía jugar bien mis cartas si quería librar la situación.

- Sabias palabras, Maestra Iunadh Akai.  
- Gracias Maestro - Mi nombre completo, estaba irritado, era evidente- No obstante, si aún duda de mi palabra le ofrezco bajar mis barreras y sondear mi mente, verá que no tengo idea del paradero del Maestro Wolf. Sé que el Consejo no le negará el permiso de revisión.

Sorpresa, leve, de apenas un microsegundo en su mirada. Estaba claro que el Consejo aún no sabía nada de esto, por ahora había comprado tiempo. Agradecía que mi maestro me hubiese enseñado bien a leer las emociones. Pero esa victoria no duraría mucho, tenía que salir de allí antes de que él tuviera tiempo de reponerse.

- Si eso es todo, me retiro- Me levanté tratando de parecer lo más tranquila posible.  
- Lo es... de momento. No obstante, planea quedarse en Coruscant mientras terminamos de resolver este asunto, ¿no es verdad, Maestra Akai?  
- Sabe que sí, estoy al servicio del Consejo, para lo que sea necesario- hice un leve énfasis en Consejo, pero no era ingenua, sabía que incluso si ahora no trabajaba por orden directa de él, Dugbar acudiría a ellos de inmediato. No había escapatoria esta vez.


End file.
